


Not Quite a Sex Dream (Probably)

by Othalla



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Dragons, Dreamsharing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Othalla/pseuds/Othalla
Summary: There be dragons.





	Not Quite a Sex Dream (Probably)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mementomoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mementomoe/gifts).



> Many thanks to Karios for looking this fic over!

Being bound to an ancient giant dragon being, through weird dragon magic, was perhaps not the strangest thing Tahl had ever experienced in her life (being the so-called Warrior of Light certainly had its advantages) but it came close.

“Well,” she said. She held up her tiny hand in front of her face and turned it around curiously. No scars. Weird. “I didn’t see this one coming.”

Above her the giant form of Midgardsormr shifted, his snake-like neck bending until his yellow eyes were staring straight at her from approximately eye level. “How curious,” he said, and didn’t elaborate. 

Mysterious bastard.

“Yes, yes, very curious indeed.” Tahl waved her tiny hand in the air, as if trying to physically move the conversation along. “Now can you tell me why I’m a kid again? I didn’t like it very much the first time around, I’ve got to tell you. I don’t fancy going back for another round.” God, her voice was squeaky. _Weird._

Midgardsormr blinked and tilted his head to the side. “It appears you are dreaming.”

“Dreaming,” Tahl repeated. “Why would I dream of you? This is clearly not a sex dream. What with all the spectators and stuff.” She gestured at the many dragons gathered around them and staring _curiously_ at her. Which, now that she was thinking of it, these dragons looked kind of weird, too. As did the area itself. Somehow, she was pretty sure she wasn’t on Hydaelyn any longer. There was a certain feel to the air that was off. 

Then there were the pink grass and the double suns in the sky. They were somewhat of a heads up that things had gone south quite spectacularly.

Midgardsormr hummed thoughtfully. “Perhaps I misspoke. You are not dreaming of me as much as you are invading, I suppose, my dream.”

Tahl frowned. “Weird, but ok.” It sounded like something she would do, sure. It wasn’t the first time Tahl had witnessed someone else’s memories. It wasn’t her fault, she certainly had no control of the echo thingy, but it was a thing that she did kind of a lot.

“Where are we anyway?” she finally asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Really, the place was beautiful. All the colours were saturated, popping against each other like a rainbow on steroids. Perhaps some of that was due to it being a dream, but she had the feeling that was further from the case than what you might guess. This was a magical place. 

She had the uncomfortable feeling of being in a store filled with fragile expensive china. What with being around five years old and forever sticky fingered, it was almost like she was setting herself up for failure.

“On my home world,” Midgardsormr said. “Before the War.” 

“Huh. Cool.” First woman on ancient dragon planet: check. 

“I take it these were your bros?” she gestured to the dragons again. Her eyes followed the motion, squinting against the sunlight. Goodness, double suns meant double the glare. The weird dragon magic that brought her here should have brought her designer sunglasses and sunhat along, too. “They do look like you. All big and dragon like. Pointy.”

Midgardsormr was quiet for a moment before he answered, “Yes, these were my brethren.” 

“Sweet. Want to go and say hi? They look kind of like they’ve seen you do the Yol Dance and might need some pats on the shoulders.”

Speaking of, Midgardsormr shaking his scaly self while doing the Yol Dance would be a hilarious spectacle to witness. Tahl was definitely going to convince him to give it a try. She’d have to make sure to record it, too. Goodness knows it would sell out in a flash and bringing in that much green might just be enough of a reason for Tataru to give her all the best toys.

Midgardsormr gave her a flat look, as if knowing exactly what was going through her head. 

“Perhaps,” he began, the word as dry as a desert, “they are confused as to what you might be.”

Tahl considered that for a moment before she nodded. “Makes sense, I guess. I’m quite the intriguing character, I’ve been told. They can’t be faulted for falling for my charms.”

Midgardsormr, because he was secretly made of stone, didn’t so much as give a snort. Which was obviously uncool.

“So, why am I de-aged, anyway?” she asked, when it was clear enough she wouldn’t be getting a satisfactory reaction to her bout of narcissism. “You didn’t answer my question earlier, you know. Mysterious ‘ _you’re dreaming, honey_ ’ doesn’t cut it.”

“I would not hazard a guess. Mortal minds, even those blessed by the Mother Crystal, work in ways that are unknown to me.”

She snorted. “Of course they do.” Since he was terribly ancient his brain probably had to put all extra functions (like the ability to imagine what someone else could be going through) on hold. Probably remembering what he’d had for breakfast this morning was difficult enough with all those old braincells. Demented Dragon with Supremely Destructive Abilities did not sound like a fun time for anyone. 

“Oh well, could be worse.”

From the distance there came a loud, unearthly shriek. Tahl, Midgardsormr, and all the gathered dragons turned toward it.

It looked as if the sky was being torn to shreds. A thin slice of it was as dark as a black hole, and it looked to be shivering. It appeared almost as if someone (some _giant_ someone) was grabbing hold of the fabric of the world and pulling it in opposite directions with excessive force. Not at all unlike the evolved version of that Exdeath fellow. Which was obviously not good, as even the regular Exdeath had a bit of problem with authority, not to mention the evolved version.

The slice of black grew bigger and bigger. After a few tense seconds when no one spoke, big greyish hands appeared on either side of the tear. They pulled the tear open into a gaping maw of a hole, one that a very familiar being came flying out of.

“Well, fuck me. I think that’s worse arriving.”

Tahl stared at the quickly approaching form of the supreme Ex Deathly People and Creature Coalition and wondered if running was a thing she should be doing. Midgardsormr had said it was a dream so, realistically, she shouldn’t need to. Still. She was a kid. A very squishy kid with a body quite unable to do any of the cool and flashy things that adult her could do, and if the thing flying toward them were to even graze her she’d be tiny person mush in a hot second.

“It appears so,” Midgardsormr said.

The air filled with the sound of thousands of wings flapping. Dust rose in giant clouds, and with the dust came a strong gust. It pulled tiny sticks and rocks with it and the debris headed straight for her.

Tahl lifted her arms to shield her face just in time, and a splinter of wood dug its way into her hand instead of her eye. 

She kept her arms raised, wary of any other flying projectiles, but the wind had died down.

“Ouch,” she said and glared at the not-so-tiny splinter in her palm. Splinters were the worst. She didn’t have any tweezers, either, and getting splinters out with dragon claws never worked well. As it was quite big, though, maybe teeth would work. She bit down on the end of it and pulled. With a brief flash of pain, it came loose.

She spit out the splinter on the ground. “Blergh. I don’t know what the trees are like in these parts, but that’s the most disgusting piece of wood I’ve ever tasted. _Yuck_.” 

She spat again to get the taste out but had little success. Then she froze. She’d just felt pain (and bad taste) in a _dream_. 

“So,” Tahl stared down at her tiny bleeding hand. “This is new.”

Midgardsormr looked at her quizzically, his draconic head tilted to the side.

“Middy, I got hurt and it _hurt_. That doesn’t happen when you dream, not even in my special ones.” And if this wasn’t a dream then -

Holy Hydaelyn.

“Bro.” Tahl licked her lips, tasting the words before she let them breathe air. “Are you absolutely sure this is a dream?”

As if on queue, Exdeath shrieked, suddenly a whole hell of a lot too close for comfort. And headed straight for her. Which was bad, judging by the murderous expression on the main face. Tahl did _not_ wish to meet that one head on.

“Because, I've got to tell you, I’m not so sure anymore.”


End file.
